His Return
by Godliebel
Summary: Post-inheritance: Eragon is but a myth in his homeland now, however the riders are more prosperous than ever. Will a new darkness arise that causes Eragon to return?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Thx soooo much for giving my story a shot:) **

**This is placed after Inheritance and is my take on what would happen….I am keeping this story as realistic and symmetrical to the Inheritance Cycle,that was created by the author, as possible. That means I am not adding guns, or introducing things that do not coincide. I hate it when other FanFic writers add metal dragons, or introduce an entirely new race "that just happened to be living in Spine and no one knew of them until now", or other things that do not fit with the world of Eragon that we all fell in love with.**

**Please write reviews. Tell me what is awful, what is amazing, what you would like to see:) If you look at my account, you can actually see that I have started another Eragon story….I stopped it because I had no idea where I was going with it. However, now I have a very clear plot in my head and I want to share it with you! I will be updating every week, if not more. Each chapter will be around this length.**

**The 1st chapter is simply explaining where Eragon is and how he got there. If you are one more for action and seeing what the New Order has become, start with the next chapter…..but I highly advise you to read this of course, for you will have a better understanding for the world I have created. Have fun:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the inheritance cycle, only the new story I have created**

A man sat staring in a mirroring, examining himself. His dark brown hair was cut short, but it still hung over his forward and at times would cover his eyes causing him to push it out of the way. He would have liked to have cut it shorter, for it would have been easier to manage while traveling and wouldn't have gotten in the way when he was dueling, but the love of his life seemed to like it longer. But he shall not think of her, it only reminds him of their separation.

When one stared into his eyes, one could see the amount of wisdom the man held, the amount of misery he had lived through, but most of all one could see the power and life the man possessed. He held a certain power that could only be found in the few select men that had been blessed with a courageous heart and had achieved greatness. However, if one were to look at his ears and cheekbones they would resemble not of a man's but an elf's.

The man's face went from calm to worried and distressed. He stood up from the mirror and walked over to the door that separated his chambers from the rest of the riders. It was a grand door that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. When it was built it had a plain wood backside, smooth as silk, with no markings. The man took his sword, named Brisingr, whispered in the Ancient Language. The sword was engulfed in a show of blue fire magnificent enough to stop anyone in their tracks and stare in awe, but possessed the power to slash through the strongest of armor. He put a scratch in the door. Now there was 254. One for every winter that passed.

_254 years,_ _has it truly been that long Saphira? It can not be, _the man said to his dragon who was currently training the hatchlings who had arrived on New Vongraed only last fortnight.

_The clock will always keep turning, but you of all people have not wasted your time… you filled it with projects and deeds that bettered the whole of Alageasia and do not forget that it was you who brought back the Order of the Riders my Little One, _Saphira's deep voice rumbled inside of Eragon's head.

That was true. Eragon turned from the door of which he had marked for the 254th time, sheathed his sword, and walked across his chambers to the window that overlooked New Vongraed. His chambers were lavish, at least when compared to the other rider's. It consisted of his own armory, bathing room, sleeping room, and his study. His study was where he spent his time when he was not training his students. Eragon looked out the window.

When he left Alageasia 254 years ago, him and the twenty other elves who had accompanied him had sailed for over three weeks before they came to a fork in the river. One way led east and the other led west. After consulting with the elves and Saphira, Eragon chose to head west. He felt that they needed the New Order to start anew, not down the same path that had led the original order to their destruction. They had chose East, so Eragon chose West. The action was more symbolic than anything, Eragon new that a location did not define the success of the Riders. What would decide the success of the Riders was their leader, Eragon, and wether or not he could lead them.

After turning west, the river curved in a direction leading south, back in the direction of Ellesmera. They traveled that way for around two days before they came across a cluster of seven mountains of equal height. The mountains were arranged in a circle that held a large valley in the middle. Here, after a few days of expeditions to ensure their was an abundance of food, they decided to begin the construction of the new home of the Rider Order.

They began by building a wall that surrounded the valley that was so high that no man could scale it. Then built the one main street. One end of the road was the Hall, and the other end was the Castle, or keep, where his chambers, elder riders chambers, and guests rooms could be found. Between those two buildings were multiple training fields with obstacles for dragons to fly about, blacksmiths, markets, libraries, buisinesses, and another road that led off into the mountains. Only Eragon and Saphira knew what lay at the end of it, and then of course the Eldunari that lived under it/at the end of it. In the middle of the road was a circle, which on one end was the largest building of them all, the library. The library was over two hundred stories tall, and around the same width as height. Then on one side of the circle was the dormitory of the riders, each dorm contained enough space to house a younger dragon, and had three to four rooms a piece. A rider would be upgraded to a nicer room when he advanced in the ranks of the riders or if its dragon outgrew the dorm. Then on and other side of the circle there was the lesson center, where many of the masters taught younger riders.

All the buildings were designed to compliment every races architectural styles. This was done to represent the fact that all races were welcomed and equal in the Riders eyes. Eragon's chambers were placed above everything else. Eragon had complained that is was entirely unnecessary, but the elves had stated that it was tradition and Eragon had no chance of changing their minds. He was still extremely embarrassed when he thought of it. Eragon never placed himself above others. He understood that everyone had a place in the grand scheme of things. From the simple farmer who paid taxes and grew food for a realm, to the nobles who ruled over them and guided them when hardships befell them. That was the lesson Eragon would teach his fellow riders today.

And with that thought, Eragon climbed out of the windowsill, and looked down. The riders who were on the street below looked the size of ants. Without a second thought, Eragon allowed his body to tip off the windowsill and into a free fall.

**How was it?!**

**-Paige L.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saphira swooped underneath Eragon, catching him just before he hit the ground.

_Stop doing that Little One, you scare my scales off every time. It is too reckless._

_Sorry Saphira, but you always catch me, and it gives me such a thrill...I will always keep doing it,_ Eragon replied.

_Well if you do it again, the next time I will catch you in my mouth the same way I hunt the birds flying through the air._

The thought of being caught in Saphira's mouth caused Eragon to shudder. Her razor sharp teeth would easily slip through his wards and her barbed tongue would rip the skin off of his bones.

_Let us stop with this nonsense and discuss more vital things. Today I am planning on sitting in on one of the classes to observe the riders and the master Olinar, _Eragon told Saphira.

_That is smart idea Little One. Have much fun doing that…However I will be off doing much more exciting things. I am teachings the hatchlings how to fly properly when a large volley of arrows are shot at us. _

Saphira could continue speaking of flying for the rest of eternity. (One reason was because of her love of it, but that was a small reason. The main reason was that she was the best, and Saphira loved being the best at something.) However, they had arrived where Eragon needed to be dropped off. They said their goodbyes and Saphira flew off into the rising sun creating a light show of every hue of blue known to the world.

Eragon's plan for today was to secretly sit in on one of the classes. He would be disguised as new student who needed to change classes because of his skill level. Eragon was only in charge of teaching the riders the last parts of their training, which usually consisted of a one on one apprenticeship for two or three months with Eragon. At the beginning Eragon had taught the riders everything, but as the third decade came to past their numbers increased to a number too large for Eragon to instruct. That is when he designed a system with other ebrithils involved.

When a new rider would arrive on New Vongread they would enter into the beginners classes, which consisted of learning the basics of fighting with multiple kinds of weapons and learning the ancient language. The second part of a riders training was focused solely on dealing with magical attacks and strengthening the mind's barriers. The third part was focused on more advanced fighting with their dragon and alone. After the riders had completed these three parts and had taken a test, which was observed by Eragon, and had past, would they be allowed to move on to their 4th part. In the fourth part the riders would choose their specialties: whether they would be healers, scholars, teachers, or warriors. Eragon introduced the fourth part only after realizing how each rider seemed to gravitate to one certain field of study, and the field they gravitated to was usually where they were the best at. Eragon saw that if they helped nurture the passion of each rider, the New Order would be better rounded and more skilled than the previous Order. Then once they finished their fourth part, and only then, would they have an apprenticeship with Eragon.

Currently there were 123 riders in existence. All, except Murtagh, Arya and another 11 fully trained riders, were located at New Vongread.

Eragon made his way into the armory. He needed to be incognito, and everyone knew his sword so he would need to replace it with another one for the day. So far he was the only one with a blue dragon, which was strange for in the Old Order blue dragons were extremely common to come across. He walked up the steps, and the boy who held the door open bowed to him as he passed. Although Eragon did not like it, and thought it was unnecessary, everyone except Blödgrahm and Saphira in New Vongread. At the beginning Eragon told them to stop it, but Blödgrahm advised against it, for he believed it would be rude for him to halt them from doing something that was out of respect for him.

Eragon hung his sword up and took another sword that was similar to Brisingr in its place. Eragon then ushered a few words in the ancient language and his elven features became more human like. He put on common armor, that was commissioned to new riders before they received their customized armor when they became full riders, and then took off his crown, which had been a gift from Arya. It was silver with two dragons that had sapphire eyes. Their heads interlocked in the front and their wings flared out in the back. It signified his place as lead rider. However he didn't dare take off the ring Aren or the belt of Beloth the Wise…you never know when an attack would happen. Then Eragon headed for the training grounds.

**OK I know that I said this chapter would be more intriguing, but this and the next chapter I will post are suppose to be one….but it got a little long together so I decided to split them. The next chapter I will post by tonight or tomorrow! I Promise! I already have it halfway written, and just need to touch it up a bit:) Thx for reviewing… This will be a long fanfic! I am trying to make it as much of a book as possible, so that means I will be going into detail…if you do not like detail or an interesting book, I would advise you not to read it then:) hahahaha hope you guys like it**


End file.
